


Slytherin- Year 6

by SuperMalfoy_Potter



Series: Slytherin Twists [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sorting (Harry Potter), Animagus Harry Potter, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fake Character Death, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Ron Being an Asshole, Sirius Black Lives, Slytherin Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMalfoy_Potter/pseuds/SuperMalfoy_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin AU.This is where Harry actually accepts Draco’s friendship at the beginning of the first book, and the way that the books would have played out otherwise, and of course Harry is still Harry so the events of the books generally stay the same, just the slight difference of Harry having these adventures with Draco and not Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione aren’t even really friends, the Gryffindor trio are Ron, Seamus, and Dean, with Neville sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of a Different Life

Harry and Draco have been friends since Harry decided to accept Draco’s friendship before the sorting at Hogwarts, and Harry ended up being sorted into Slytherin during the sorting in their first year. Harry ended up not being friends with Ron because of the sorting and Ron and Hermione never became friends, though now that they are now in their sixth year everything might change for everyone.  
Harry is the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and also the seeker, though he got on the team differently than he had in the books. Draco and Harry had been messing around during their combine flying lesson with the Gryffindor’s while Madam Hooch was taking Neville to the hospital wing for breaking his wrist. What the two boys didn’t know was the Madam Hooch ran into Professor Snape on her way into the school and asked him to go out and check on the students while she escorted Longbottom to the hospital wing.  
Snape unwillingly accepted and walked out to find Potter and Malfoy racing on the brooms. Snape let it go for a little while longer until the two boys were throwing something as far as they could and the other raced after it catching it every time. One time Malfoy threw the object a little too far and Potter automatically raced after it catching in right before it hit the ground 100 yards away from where it started, and as he caught it Potter spun around the broom stopping on top of the broom. When the boy came back, Snape started clapping his hands causing the entire crowd of first years to whip around and stare at the professor with wide scared eyes, all except one, Potter.  
“Potter! Malfoy! Here, now!” Snape ordered as the two boys dismounted and walked over to the professor with curious eyes.  
“Yes, professor?” Draco asked him.  
“Were any of you allowed to be flying your brooms while Madam Hooch was off the hospital wing, because I know for a fact that no one was allowed to leave the ground?” The two boys’ heads drooped down not looking at the professor.  
“No, sir. We weren’t supposed to be flying, but I was just showing Harry what was so great about flying since he didn’t grow up with it the way that I did. I’m sorry, Professor; I didn’t mean to get Harry in trouble, sir.”  
“Mr. Potter isn’t in trouble, Mr. Malfoy, and neither are you, Mr. Malfoy.” They both looked up at Snape and stared at him.  
“What, sir?” Harry and Draco said simultaneously.  
“I am going to recruit the two of you to the Slytherin Quidditch team. Potter, you are my new seeker, and Malfoy, you are going to be my new keeper.” The two boys were staring at Professor Snape like they weren’t sure if they had heard him right but they had.  
The two boys have been on the team for five years and they are starting their sixth year at Hogwarts and have been inseparable for that entire time even when he was wrongly entered into the Triwizard Tournament in their fourth year, where Draco was upset at first, but eventually became alright with it. In their fifth year, somethings changed, and Harry got very distant for a while. Draco eventually got Harry to open up to him. They slowly got closer and closer to each other, and over the summer after their fifth year, Harry was only at the Dursley’s house for two weeks, before Draco showed up on his front door step with his mother.  
“Harry. We are here to pick you up.”  
“Draco, I thought you said that you were going on holiday, and wouldn’t be able to pick me up until a month into summer break? Why are you here?” Harry asked with surprise in his voice. Harry just stared at Draco and his mother. He wasn’t even packed yet because he hadn’t been expecting Draco for another two weeks.  
“You don’t want to come?” Draco’s voice went flat almost sad, and Harry couldn’t stand to see that look on his best friends face.  
“No, I do it’s just I’m not packed or ready to go yet, because I wasn’t expecting you for another two weeks, Draco. I also don’t want you to meet them,” Harry stated as someone yelled from the other room.  
“Potter! Who is it and why are you leaving my door open for so long? Let them in and get your lousy ads in here so you can make our supper. Dudley is going to be home soon and he’s going to want his supper when he gets home,” Vernon shouted, and Harry’s eyes went to the floor as he flinched because his best friend is watching him be treated like one of his house elves. Harry was ashamed of how Draco was seeing him be treated this way, when he seemed so confident and in power. Harry was ashamed that his best friend had to see him being be little by his uncle.  
“Harry?” Draco questioned. Draco was trying to get Harry to look at him, but Harry just kept his eyes focused on the floor. Draco was about to try and say something else when Vernon walked into the front room.  
“Potter! Shut the bloody door. Either get your bloody ass in the bloody house or get your ass out of my house. But I would rather have you get your friends out of my house and get your bloody ass in the kitchen and make diner,” Vernon yelled.  
Draco’s eyes zoomed from Harry to Vernon in an instant. “You cannot treat him that way, he is your bloody nephew, not your bloody slave. Harry is coming with me and you have no say,” Draco shouted, and he turned to Harry and whispered, “Go pack, Harry. You’re coming home with us.” Harry finally look up at Draco and his emerald eyes met Draco’s grey, and then Harry’s eyes zoomed over to Vernon and back to Draco before he ran upstairs and packed his trunk. When Harry was finished shoving his stuff into his trunk, and he grabbed Hedwig and his trunk, and he pulled them down the stairs.  
Harry arrived downstairs to find that Draco and his mother were waiting outside with the front door closed, and Harry was about to open the door and bolt out when he was yanked back into the hallway and thrown into his old cupboard; then the door shut and locked. The little flap opened and Vernon looked through. “You aren’t going anywhere, boy. I’m not losing you to some snot nose kid and his mother. I need you to stay and do as you’re told, meaning after they leave you are going to scurry off to the kitchen and make us our dinner like you do every day. Got that, boy,” Vernon scolded through the tiny little holes in the cupboard.  
Harry started pounding on the door trying to get out, and when that didn’t work Harry started screaming at his uncle to let him out of his tiny little cupboard. Harry eventually gave up and he sank to the floor, and he started to think that this was going to end his relationship with Draco, when he heard the front door bang open. Shit, Uncle Vernon is pissed, Harry thought to himself. Harry didn’t even look up as the cupboard door opened, and someone kneeled down in front of him. Harry didn’t want to look up and see what he thought he would see, but then something surprised him.  
“Harry?” Draco’s voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts, and he glanced up at Draco with sadness in his eyes expecting Draco to tell him that he didn’t want to be friends with him anymore. “Harry, what’s the matter?” Draco’s hand went up to caress Harry’s cheek, and he forced Harry to look him in the eyes. “Harry? Listen to me, please.”  
“Draco? If you don’t want to be friends with me anymore that’s fine I completely understand. It happens all the time once people meet my family and that I’m practically a slave in my own house.” The disappointment dribbled out of Harry’s mouth like he had made this statement on several occasions, but Draco just looked at him dumbstruck.  
“Why would I stop being your friend just because your aunt and uncle treat you like shit, Harry? If anything that would make me want to be your friend more, not less.” Draco could see the confusion slip through Harry’s expression, like that wasn’t the response that he always received from people claiming to be his friends. That’s when it dawned on Draco. “Harry, have you ever had a true friend before? A friend that didn’t leave you to fend off your family when they found out who you were related to?” Harry just looked down at the floor again and shook his head no.  
“Just you, Draco. Just you,” Harry said with disappointment rushing through his words. Draco just stared at Harry, and he reached for Harry’s hand and pulled him up and out of the cupboard.  
“Harry, I will never do that to you. Okay. You deserve to have a friend, Harry, and I’m hoping it will always be me.” Draco pulled Harry out of the house, grabbing Harry’s trunk and Hedwig before exiting the house.  
“Draco?” Harry questioned as he looked down at their still intertwined hands.  
“Yeah, Harry.”  
“Where you the one that blew open the front door?” Harry asked as he glared at the front door of his uncle’s house. Draco turned around and looked at the door.  
“Yeah, I did. I figured if you weren’t out by now then there was something wrong, because you hate being here so the moment you get a chance to leave you would, so if you weren’t out something was wrong. It was a spur of the moment thing; I’m sorry.” Draco stated, and Harry started laughing.  
“No, it actually looks better like that.” Draco looked up and started laughing with Harry. They were still laughing when they walked up to Narcissa. She just gave them a look and she took Harry’s trunk and owl and sent them to the Manor.  
“Ready to go, boys?” Narcissa asked as she took Draco’s hand, and Draco had Harry’s hand.  
“Yes, we may go, Mother,” Draco responded, and then Narcissa disappeared. They ended up at the Manor, and Harry stumbled as they landed and he stumbled into Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry to help stabilize him a little bit. “Sorry, Harry. I forgot that you’ve never disappeared before. How are you doing?” Harry looked up at Draco, and he just nodded his head.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine in a little bit. Just give me a second.” Harry rested his head in his hands while he tried to steady himself. Draco just watched Harry closely, and waited for Harry to look back up at him. Harry could feel Draco’s eyes burying into him, and he glanced up at him.  
“Draco, if you stare at me any harder, you will burn a hole in me,” Harry commented as Draco quickly glanced away as if he was trying to make it look like he wasn’t staring at Harry. Harry stood up and rested his hands on either of Draco’s shoulders, and forced him to look back up at him. Draco finally looked up at Harry and Harry said, “I’m fine. Trust me, I’ve been through worse.” Draco nodded at Harry and stepped away.  
Draco looked over at Narcissa and she nodded at him as if through some quiet communication. “I have something that I want to tell you, and I hope you don’t mind doing this for me.”  
“What is it Draco?” Harry questioned as he raised his eyebrow at Draco.  
“You know that we were going to go on holiday next week which is why we wouldn’t be able to pick you up for a couple more weeks, but I convinced my parents that it would be great if you would be able to go with us, since you have never been on a holiday before. Are you okay with that?” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, hugging him.  
“Thank you, Draco. That would be excellent. I would love to go on holiday. Thank you.” Harry’s face lite up as he pulled away from Draco, and that’s when Draco realized why he wanted to be friends with Harry in the first place. Draco loved Harry, and loved watching his face light up when he got excited about something that he’s never had. Draco remembered the first time that Harry stayed at his house over the summer.  
Draco invited Harry over to the Manor the summer after their second year at Hogwarts, and when he showed Harry the room that would eventually be called Harry’s bedroom, Harry’s emeralds had a certain sparkle to them. When Draco told Harry that the room was his and only his whenever he was over Harry wrapped his arms tightly around him in a hug.  
Ever since that day, Draco has tried to get Harry’s eyes to do the same exact thing again but have been unsuccessful, until today. Draco smiled at the light that twinkled through Harry’s eyes, and the two boys looked over at Narcissa. She just nodded her head, and Draco pulled Harry off towards his bedroom. The two boys had a joining rooms, and they found Harry’s trunk and owl in his room. Draco pulled Harry over to his bed and the two plopped down on the bed next to each other.  
Harry and Draco turned towards each other and looked into each other’s eyes, and they both saw the same thing sitting beyond the irises of the other’s eyes. Want. Draco didn’t know what to do if he should lean in and kiss Harry or if he should just wait and see, but Harry was thinking close to the same thing. Harry just leaned in and kissed Draco. The moment their lips met Draco rolled over so he was on top of Harry, and Harry was trying to pull Draco closer to him.  
Harry started unbuttoning Draco’s shirt, but Draco had the same idea because he pulled Harry’s shirt off over his head and then he just pulled his own over his head. They went back to kissing as soon as their shirts were off, and Harry reached up and intertwined his fingers through Draco’s hair, pulling him closer to him. Draco opened his mouth as Harry slipped his tongue into his mouth, and Draco groaned as Harry’s tongue was exploring his mouth. Harry pulled away suddenly and looked Draco in the eyes as a small whimper escaped Draco’s lips.  
“Draco, what about your parents?” Draco knew exactly what Harry meant so he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door locking it and then silencing it. He then did the same with the other door in the room. Draco looked down at Harry and was about to say something, but before the words could escape his mouth Harry pulled him back down and was kissing him again, which definitely answered Draco’s question.  
Harry’s hands worked their way down Draco’s sides and to his waist. His hands then moved around and started working on Draco’s pants. They were unbuttoned, unzipped and off his hips in an instant. Draco magically pulled his curtains around his bed as he worked on getting Harry’s pants off, and when the two were finally naked, they both groaned as their rock hard erections rubbed together. Draco, being on top of Harry, started kissing his way down Harry’s jaw, neck, chest and abdomen until he reached Harry’s groin.  
Draco’s lips kissed down Harry’s length, and he ran his tongue across Harry’s tip, forcing a little whimper out of Harry as Draco took in his length. “Bloody hell!” Harry screamed as his fingers found their way into Draco’s hair pushing him down farther onto his erection. Draco started massaging Harry’s erection with his tongue causing Harry to moan, “Dra…” Draco moved his tongue along Harry’s length causing Harry to cut off his sentence. Draco pulled away after realizing what Harry said.  
“Did you just call me Dray?” Draco questioned as he looked Harry in the eyes.  
“Unintentionally. I was going to say something else but was cut off when you did that thing with your tongue. Why? Do you not like it?” Harry asked as he glanced away from Draco.  
Draco reached up and forced Harry to look at him. “I loved it. It’s adorable coming from your lips with passion dribbling off your lips like that. Always call me that whenever you want to.” Draco leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips before he went back down and continued working on Harry’s erection. Draco’s hands were on either of Harry’s hips steadying himself as he worked Harry into cumming. Harry came in Draco’s mouth, and Draco swallowed every drop of it. Harry thrust his hips upward into Draco’s mouth until the cum stopped flowing.  
“Dray, you know what you have to do now right?” Draco nodded his head and took out his wand and cast a lubrication spell over his hand. Draco then reached around and slipped his hand between Harry’s cheeks until he found Harry’s entrance. Draco circled his finger around the hole a little bit trying to lubricate it a little bit, not wanting to hurt Harry, when Harry said, “Dray, just do it already, please.” Draco took his fingers and pushed two in right away causing Harry to gasp with surprise. “Dray,” slipped from Harry’s lips as the surprise spread across Harry’s features.  
“Harry, are you alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Draco was saying before he was cut off by a kiss from Harry.  
“Dray, it’s alright. I’m fine, just surprised by the sudden pressure. Keep going, please.” Draco continued to stretch Harry’s entrance, when Draco felt they were both ready he slipped another finger in, and he started stretching Harry further. “Dray, please.” Harry pleaded after a few thrusts of his fingers, so Draco slipped his fingers out and he lubricated his erection. After lining up his erection with Harry’s entrance Draco pushed his way into Harry causing a large groan escape from Harry’s lips. Draco leaned down and started kissing Harry as he started slow rhythmic thrusts into Harry.  
Harry started meeting Draco’s thrusts as they went on like this and eventually they both started speeding up the thrusts. Draco was close to cumming and Draco could see Harry’s newly reformed erection lying across his abdomen so he slipped his hand down Harry’s side, and he gripped Harry’s erection between his fingers. Draco started working Harry’s erection in rhythm to his thrusts into Harry, and finally the two came almost simultaneously. Harry’s hands were pressed against Draco’s ass forcing him further into Harry so he wouldn’t go anywhere until he was done, and Draco arched his back as he released into Harry for the first time and hopefully not the last.  
When Draco was finally done, Harry released him and Draco plopped down on his bed next to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry. The pair just laid there until there was a sudden pounding on the door. The two bolted upright, and they looked from each other to the door. “Draco, what are you doing in there? Unlock this door, right now. I will blow it open if I have to,” the voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed throughout the room as the two scrambled off the bed and started pulling their clothes back on. Draco was fully clothed and Harry just had his shirt left to pull on when the door blew off its hinges, and Harry quickly pulled his shirt back on before the dust cleared.


	2. Realization of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed, but will the reactions they expected be the ones they receive.

“What in god’s name are you two doing up here that you have to lock the door? You know the rules, Draco. Doors are never lock in this house, unless you are hiding from someone who is breaking in because that is what I told you to do. Got it?”  
“Yes, Father. I’m sorry, Father, but Harry and I were just catching up and sometimes Harry doesn’t like it when people over hear what he’s saying so I thought it would be best to lock the door and put a silence charm on it so some of our nosy house elves don’t over hear what we were talking about. I’m sorry, I thought that would have been alright,” Draco apologized and he looked down at the floor in shame to convincingly pull the lie off, and Harry did the same since he didn’t know where to look without giving Draco’s lie away.  
“Alright, Draco. Just next time let your mother and I know before you do such a thing. Alright?”  
“Yes, father. I promise.” Lucius walked out of the room and fixed the door as he did so. Both the boys let out a small sigh as the door fixed and closed behind Lucius. “That was close.” Draco walked over and looked Harry in the eyes. “He didn’t see anything right?”  
“I don’t think so, but wouldn’t he have said something if he did?”  
“Not necessarily.” Draco then expected Harry to make sure he’s alright. “You aren’t hurt are you?” Harry could see true concern written throughout Draco’s features, something that he rarely gets with anyone other than Draco, and some time Pansy when she feels like she can use Harry for sex.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, Dray. I fine. Are you alright?” Harry asked as he started scanning Draco for injuries, but found none.  
“Yeah, I’m fine just a little surprised that he actually blew my door off the hinges.”  
“Yeah, same here. I mean really what did he think we were doing in here,” Harry joked as he laughed and Draco joined in. Soon the two boys were kissing again. Just kissing, incase Lucius or Narcissa wanted to come and check on them again. They were kissing for about twenty minutes when Harry pulled away suddenly.  
“Dray, what does this make us? What are we now?” Harry contemplated as he gave a questioning look to Draco.  
Draco just looked him in the eyes and said, “Boyfriends. I think, unless that’s not what you want, because it seems like you rather like kissing me a lot. And I know that I definitely like kissing you, Harry.”  
“I do but I just don’t know what to tell everyone else, or if we even tell them. I mean how would everyone react, or how would some people treat us after they found out. I mean I know that we’re inseparable anyway and some people probably think we’re shagging anyway, but what about our friends and your parents. I just can’t stop thinking about it Dray.” Draco rested his hands on Harry’s shoulders and steadied him a little bit.  
“Harry, calm down. Everything is going to be alright. Okay? We’ll just keep it a secret for now, and when we think it will be alright to start telling people we will alright?” Harry didn’t say anything at first he just tried to process what Draco had said, but was pulled out of his thought process when Draco said, “Okay, Harry?”  
“Yeah, okay. That sounds good. Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Just don’t worry about it too much Harry. Everything will work out somehow, I promise.” Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s. “Are you alright with this, Harry? Because if you aren’t, that’s alright, Harry. Please, just tell me if you aren’t alright with this.”  
“Dray, what are you talking about?” Harry pulled back and looked Draco in the eyes. “Of course, I’m for this. Why wouldn’t I be for this, Dray? I was the one who initiated the first kiss. Are you alright with this, Dray? That’s the real question.” Harry pulled away from Draco and stood up off the bed.  
“Harry, what’s the matter? What are you talking about? Of course I want this, why wouldn’t I want this?” Draco injected as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry tried to pull away, but Draco held him tight. “No, Harry, hear me out. Please. I can’t lose you, Harry. I just can’t.” Harry looked at Draco and he saw the look in his eyes that said that he was serious.  
“Draco, I just want to make sure that this is what you want, because if your parents do find out do you think that they will be alright with this. Dray, can you deal with the consequences of us. What will your parents say, Dray? I can’t be the reason that you are disowned, if you are disowned.” Harry rested his hand on Draco’s cheek, and he leaned closer to Draco and rested his forehead back against Draco’s. “Can you deal with that if you stay with me, Dray?”  
“Harry, if it means that I get to stay with you I will leave everything for you. Without you I don’t know what I would do. How would we have turned out if we didn’t have each other? I don’t even want to imagine my life without you in it. I need you in my life, just like you need me, Harry. Please just stay, with me,” Draco begged as he leaned in and kissed Harry.  
When Draco pulled away, Harry said, “I just want to make sure that this is what you wanted, because if you didn’t we can stop and never talk about this again. Then we don’t have to worry about what your parents would say or what anyone else would say, we could just be us like we always have been, and no one would know that this happened.” Harry pulled back away, but Draco kept him where he was.  
“Harry, if this was going to be a one-time thing, I would not have done it with my best friend. Plus I’ve already been down the gay road with my parents, I told my mother that I also like guys, so I’m hoping that this will be less of a shock to them than that.” Draco slowly leaned in and kissed Harry. Harry struggled at first but the minute Draco slipped his tongue into Harry’s month Harry stopped struggling and started kissing Draco back.  
“Wait,” Harry said as he pulled back and looked Draco in the eyes as what he said finally sank in. “Your parents already know that your bi, when did you tell them that?” Harry asked as Draco tried to kiss him again, but Harry pushed him away. “Draco, answer me, please. How long have your parents known this?”  
Draco looked Harry in the eyes, and he said, “Harry, I told them after our third year, when I thought that I was. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how you were going to react. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Harry. I just didn’t know how.” Draco was cut off by Harry’s lips crashing against his.  
“Draco, shhh. Okay, its fine, I understand. That’s the same reason why I didn’t tell you.” Harry looked into Draco’s eyes and smiled. What Harry said ran through Draco’s head, and it clicked.  
“How long have you known that you were…” Draco trailed off as Harry smiled at him.  
“The Yule Ball in our fourth year. You took Pansy, and I took Astoria; I couldn’t take my eyes off of you most of the night, and I couldn’t help but get distracted while I danced with Astoria. I think she might have known, and she kind of let me off the hook. I went back to the dorm and went to bed around 10 pm, because I just couldn’t stand being at the dance watching you in your dress robes with Pansy anymore.”  
“Really, I couldn’t stand to see you with Astoria. I saw you in those silver dress robes and I almost jumped you right there. I left the ball because I didn’t see you or Astoria there anymore and I thought that you two went back to the dorms together. I went back and found you asleep in your bed and you were by yourself. I just assumed that you were tired and decided to go to bed. I told Pansy that I was tired and was going to go to sleep. I couldn’t stand that you were with Astoria freaking Greengrass. How could I when you were so beautiful. What I never could understand was how Granger got escorted by Victor Krum?” Draco and Harry were close to each other, and Draco could feel Harry’s chuckle against his lips, which made Draco chuckle.  
“Yeah, I have no idea, how Granger got with Victor Krum, but I also don’t care since she isn’t my best friend. Though I’m curious on how Weasley got a date at all. He doesn’t seem like the type that would be good with girls, if you know what I mean.” This made Draco laugh.  
“I know right. Those two would make the perfect pair. The blood traitor and the mudblood.” At that Harry pulled away completely from Draco, and he walked across the room. “Harry, what’s the matter?” Harry ran his fingers through his hair, and he glanced over at Draco and then back to the floor.  
“You know how much I hate that word. My mother was a mudblood, Draco,” Harry stated as he sneered the word mudblood. Harry paced around the room and avoided looking at Draco; Harry had been trying to brake Draco of that habit since their second year with the whole chamber of secrets thing, and it hadn’t been working because every time that Harry thought that he had Draco broken of the habit, he would go back home and be thrown back into the environment where it is used constantly. Draco tried to trap Harry against the wall, but that got him nowhere, because every time that he thought he almost had him Harry moved slightly and was out of his way again.  
“Harry, I’m sorry, but it’s not as easy as you would think to stop using that word when your parents use it in front of you all the time. I’ve been trying to not use it around you, but over the summer, it’s very hard for me.” Draco let out a sudden huff and stopped following Harry around the room. “Can you stop pacing like that, please? It makes it very difficult to talk to you.” Harry stopped and Draco quickly moved in and trapped Harry against the wall. “That’s better.” Draco said as he rested his forehead against Harry’s even though Harry still wouldn’t look at him. “Harry, I am sorry, can you please just look at me, please.”  
“Why would I when you think I’m the product of a mudblood and a blood traitor? That is who I am Draco, and you despise people of that such, so why would you want to be with me. You want to know why I keep questioning why you would want to be with me that is the reason right there.”  
Draco looked at Harry closely and moved his forehead away from Harry’s and rested it on the wall next to Harry so his lips were right next to Harry’s ear. “Because I don’t see you that way, Harry, you see yourself that way and think that everyone else does to, but we don’t. I don’t, I see you as my best friend since our first year at Hogwarts, then I saw you as the man that I knew one day would be mine even if he didn’t know it yet, and now I see you as the man that I will be spending the rest of my life with no matter who gets in the way or how long it takes us to get there. Do you understand that, Harry?” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear, which made Harry shiver a little bit. All Harry could do was nod, though he wasn’t sure if Draco could see him, but he didn’t say a word.  
Draco slid his hand down along Harry’s side, and between Harry’s legs; Draco gripped Harry’s newly reformed erection. “I can’t hear you, Harry. Speak up.”  
“I-I un-underst-st-stand,” Harry stuttered with a whisper. Draco leaned down and started kissing the nape of Harry’s neck. Harry moaned as Draco sucked on the side of his neck, and the only thing that was keeping him up was Draco’s arms around him. Harry rested his hands on Draco’s waist and pulled him closer to him; their erections rubbing together causing the boys to moan. “Draco, your parents. Won’t they hear us?” Without removing himself from Harry’s neck, Draco lifted his wand and cast a silencing charm on the room. Draco was creating quite a hickey on Harry’s neck when there was a knock on the door.  
“Draco, Harry. Dinner is on the table if you would join us, please,” Narcissa said through the door. Draco pulled away from Harry and looked to the door, and Draco undid the silencing charm and responded to his mother.  
“We will be right out, mother.” Draco leaned back down and kissed Harry on the lips quickly, and then he pulled Harry’s collar up a little bit to hide the new hickey that Draco created on his neck. “We don’t want them to suspect anything, do we?” Draco leaned back in and kissed Harry on the lips and then he lightly kissed the hickey on Harry’s neck. “Let’s head down. Shall we?”  
“One second.” Harry said as he wrapped his fingers into Draco’s hair and pulled Draco in for a kiss locking his lips with Draco’s and then the second that Draco allowed him, Harry forced his tongue into Draco’s mouth. As abruptly as the kiss started, the kiss ended and Harry pulled away and walked out of the room, leaving Draco just standing there in shock. Harry was down the hall and almost to the dining room, when Draco finally realized that Harry was no longer standing in his room. Draco quickly left his room and hurried to the dining room so it didn’t look to weird that Harry was already there.  
“Draco, come sit; we have some unexpected guests,” Lucius ordered as he looked around the table and indicated the seat next to Harry, since the chairs across from Harry were occupied. Draco glanced over at the men and then at Harry. Draco could see the fear and worry written across Harry’s face, and he quickly sat down in the seat and rested his hand on Harry’s leg to reinsure him. The meal went about very slowly, and when Lucius finally dismissed Draco and Harry, the pair was more than happy to leave as quickly and quietly as possible.  
Narcissa also got up and followed the boys out of the room, and when they reached Draco’s room she closed the door behind them. She turned to look at them, and she stated, “I’m sorry, boys. I didn’t know that Lucius was planning this. I didn’t want you boys exposed to this, and Lucius just insisted that he invite them over for dinner. I am so sorry, Draco; you know how stubborn your father can be. I will make it up to the two of you over our holiday, alright?”  
Draco looked to his mother and pulled her in for a hug. “It’s alright, mum. I know, Father, can be, well, Father. You don’t have to apologize for that.” Draco let go of Narcissa, and stepped back to Harry’s side. That’s when Lucius walked into the room, and Draco unintentionally stepped in front of Harry protectively.  
“Draco, could you please return to the dining room I would like to have a word with you. Narcissa, would you mind staying here with Harry while I talk to Draco.” Draco and Harry both looked at each other and then at Narcissa.  
Narcissa looked at Lucius and gave him a questioning look. “Lucius, why do you want to talk to Draco? Can’t it wait until later, when Harry isn’t present here at the Manor?”  
“Well, it could, if Potter wasn’t going to be here all summer, and since he is here because of Draco, I’m pretty sure the two would be pretty inseparable while he is here.”  
“Lucius, why are you doing this? Please not in front of our guest, can you talk to him in the morning either after or before breakfast, please,” Narcissa begged.  
“Fine, but I will not put it off after that, alright?” Lucius stated as he quickly turned and stormed out of the room. Draco watched the door until he couldn’t hear his father’s steps echoing down the hall anymore before moving.  
“Mother, what is going on? What is Father planning and why can’t he say it in front of Harry? I don’t understand,” Draco rattled off as if he wasn’t expecting Narcissa to answer anyway. She just shook her head like she didn’t know or like she didn’t want to talk about it. “Mother, please just tell me. I will find out in the morning. Am I or anyone else I care about going to be in danger? That is all I care about, please,” Draco begged his mother to tell him.  
“This is all I am going to tell you because this is all I know that your father wouldn’t mind me telling you. To my knowledge, no one that you care about is going to be in danger, unless they get in the way.” Narcissa deliberately looked at Draco the entire time until she reached her last statement when she turned to Harry and said it directly at Harry, like she knew exactly how close her son and Harry actually were. Draco looked at his mother and followed her gaze to Harry who stood behind him. Draco just about crumbled, but Harry quickly placed a hand on Draco’s back without being seen and his hand steadied Draco a lot more than he thought it would.  
“I won’t do what Father wants me to do. Not if he gets hurt, Mother. Please, don’t make me do this, I don’t care if I have to do something else I just don’t want to lose him, please, Mother.” Draco did more begging than he has ever done before, just to make sure Harry was safe.  
“Draco, I am sorry. I can’t guarantee that nothing will happen to him. That’s just part of life. You should know that right away, Draco.”  
“It’s alright, Narcissa. Draco is just being overprotective of me, I will be fine. I can take care of myself, but Draco insists that he protect me from certain things,” Harry said as he gave Draco a look, and Draco caught the scold that Harry was giving him out of the corner of his eye.  
“Harry, if I can protect you from something than I will, but there are very few things that I can’t protect you from, so I will protect you.”  
Harry ran his hand up to Draco’s cheek and rested his hand there. “Draco, you may want to protect me, try not to. See what happened to all the other people that tried to protect me. My parents are dead; Sirus is pretty much dead; Dumbledore is old and who knows how long he has before he croaks; I don’t want to lose you Draco, so please, for me, stop trying to protect me. I could care less about everyone else, but I want you to stay in my life, Draco; I don’t need anyone else if I have you,” Harry stated as his thumb slowly rubbed back and forth against Draco’s cheek.  
“Harry, what are you doing? My mother is standing right over there,” Draco whispered as he looked into Harry’s eyes and melted into his hand. “What will she think about us?”  
“She’ll find out eventually, and besides, if either of your parents will be alright with us it would be your mother, right?” Harry whispered back to Draco, and he leaned into Draco’s shoulder and rested his forehead there. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Narcissa was staring at her son and his friend as they interacted and she just walked over and rested her hand on the back of her son’s head.  
“Draco, I’m alright with this, you and Harry. I won’t tell your father until you want him to know, but I just want you to know that I am alright with this.” Narcissa kissed Draco’s cheek and then Harry’s. “I will leave you two to yourselves, and I will try and convince your father not to let you do this.” Narcissa said and she turned and walked out of the room.  
The minute his mother was out of the room, Draco pushed Harry over to the bed and pushed him down, and he climbed on top of him. Draco started kissing Harry, and his lips attacked Harry’s. Harry was kissing Draco back, when the door suddenly burst open, and Draco jumped back off of Harry. There stood Lucius in the doorway to Draco’s bedroom.  
“Father, what is it? What’s going on?” Draco questioned as he looked at his father, just standing in the doorway. Lucius was staring at Draco and then his eyes zoomed over to Harry sprawled across Draco’s bed, and his eyes narrowed.  
“Draco! What is going on in here is the real question, isn’t it? When were you going to tell me about this? You and him?” Lucius stated in disbelief.  
“Father, I can explain. I was going to tell you; I just didn’t know how to tell you. I-I’m sorry, Father, but until I figured out everything I didn’t want to tell you anything. I love Harry and we want to be together, and there is nothing you can do about it. Only Harry and I can dictate what happens in our relationship, and you are just going to have to deal with it,” Draco released and as he went on Lucius’ eyes got wider and wider. Lucius was staring at Draco like he either didn’t know what Draco was talking about or was extremely confused by it.  
“You are with Potter?” Lucius questioned as he looked back and forth between Harry and Draco. “Son, are you really going to continue with this blasphemy? I can’t believe you are still on about this blasphemy; it’s disgraceful to this family and the generations of this family to come. It is disgraceful, Draco, whether or not you see it yet or not. Just think about it, Draco. Without you there is no longer a Malfoy line. It will end with you, Draco. Think about that, please,” Lucius expressed.  
“Well, Father. Just for your information Harry and I can have kids if we want to, and that is if we want to and also if we want to. We are still in school, Father, so it doesn’t matter until we are out of school, if we are still together then, and I really hope that we are. So stop what you are doing and stop trying to dictate who I see. Now out of my room, please.” Draco stated as he walked over to his father and started pushing his father out of his room and into the hallway. Draco shut the door and turned back towards Harry. “I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t know that he was going to do that, I thought I would have had more time before he figured it out.” Draco walked over to the bed and curled up next to Harry, who was still sprawled across Draco’s bed.  
Harry rolled over and into Draco’s side. “Draco, it’s alright. I have known your father for a few years now; I think I understand how your father can be, Dray,” Harry stated and then went quiet, and Draco knew the look that he had on his face, like he wanted to say something else but wasn’t sure if it was alright if he said it or not.  
“Harry, is there something else that you want to say, because I know that look, and it says that you want to say something but aren’t sure if you should say it or not. So just say it, please.”  
“You said, we could have kids if we wanted to, when we got out of school, if we were still together, but you just added the last part for your father’s benefit. You said it like you knew that we are going to last. How can you be so sure, Dray?”  
“I don’t know, Harry, but I just want it to last, so I just don’t want to say that it won’t work out, because I really want it to work out. Do you know what I mean, Harry?” Draco explained as he turned towards Harry and entwined his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Harry, I want you and only you. You can give us a chance right?”  
“Yeah, I will. I will always give us a chance if it means that I will have you in my life, Dray.” Harry rolled over and straddled Draco’s hips. “Plus giving us a chance means that I get to do this,” Harry said as he leaned down and kissed Draco on the lips. “And this,” Harry’s hands slid up Draco’s torso to his shoulders and down his arms, and when they reached Draco’s hands, Harry’s fingers entwined with Draco’s, and Harry pulled Draco’s arms up and pinned them above Draco’s head. “Plus I get to do this,” Harry leaned back down and kissed Draco on the lips again but this time Harry’s lips slipped down Draco’s jaw and came to rest on Draco’s collarbone.  
Harry’s tongue and teeth attacked Draco’s collarbone, and Draco moaned as Harry’s teeth dug into his collarbone. Harry could feel as Draco started to vibrate underneath him and Harry had Draco’s erection poking him in the abdomen through Draco’s pants. Harry’s hands slipped down to Draco’s waistband and started working on Draco’s pants, slipping them off and then ripped Draco’s shirt off. Draco’s hands found the hem of Harry’s shirt and pulled it off, and then Draco started working on Harry’s pants. Harry’s lips continued to nip at Draco’s collarbone, but his hands moved down and captured Draco’s hands in his own, and he trapped Draco’s hands to his hips.  
Harry moved so his erection was resting on Draco’s, and he flicked his hips forward, grinding there erections together. Moans escaped both of their lips, and Draco and Harry had locked their lips together, and Harry forced his tongue into Draco’s mouth the minute it opened. Draco pulled Harry’s hips forward over and over again as Harry swirled his tongue around Draco’s mouth, and finally Harry couldn’t take it anymore, and he took Draco’s hands and moved them to the waistband of his pants. Draco received the message and his fingers started working on Harry’s pants, pulling them off as quickly as he could.   
Draco then moved his hands back over to Harry’s hips and started grinding their free erections together, and Harry slipped his hand behind Draco, finding Draco’s entrance, slipping his fingers in. Harry pushed his fingers into Draco’s entrance, and Draco groaned as Harry pushed farther into him and then slowly pulled out to push back in. As Harry pulled out and pushed back in, he slipped another finger into Draco’s entrance, and Draco gasped as the pressure was applied to his entrance.  
“Harry, yes,” Draco hissed. Harry thrusted his fingers into Draco causing Draco to moan into Harry’s lips, and Harry moaned as a cause to Draco’s moan vibrating through Harry’s mouth. Draco pulled away and looked Harry in the eyes. “Harry, please. I need you to get inside of me. Now!” Draco moved his hand behind him and pulled Harry’s hand out of him and then he wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips as Harry guided himself into Draco’s entrance. As Harry pushed himself into Draco’s entrance Draco let out a silent scream.  
Harry thrusted his hips back and forth after his erection pushed his way into Draco’s entrance and settled into a smooth, rhythmic motion. “Uh, Harry. Yes, right there. Yes, please,” Draco screamed.  
Harry seized movement of his hips and lowered his lips down to Draco’s ear and whispered, “Do you like that Draco? Do you want me to continue?” Harry’s breathe tickled Draco’s ear as Harry spoke and breathed into his ear. Draco started breathing heavily as he tried to respond to Harry’s questions.  
“Har-Har-Harry. Please, can-can you mo-move? I ne-need you to mo-move, please,” Draco stuttered, and Harry pulled out and pushed back in and stopped his movement again. Draco screamed as Harry made this movement, and he whimpered after Harry seized movement again. “Harry, what are you doing? Please?!” Draco begged but Harry stayed still. “Harry, please. Baby, move. Move, now!” Harry pulled his face away from Draco’s ear and looked him in the eyes.  
“I love it when you order me around.” Harry started moving again, thrusting himself in and out of Draco. Draco arched his back and his abdomen and erection pushed against Harry’s abdomen. Harry arched his back into Draco’s erection as his slick cock brushed against Harry’s bare skin. “Dray, I-I think I’m almost there. I’m almost going to-to cum. I’m nearly there, Dray.” Harry started thrusting faster as he came closer and closer to cumming. Harry came after Draco’s cum splattered their abdomens; after Harry came inside of Draco he pulled out, and he laid down beside Draco on his bed.  
“Harry, I love you. I know that for certain,” Draco whispered to Harry after he caught his breath. Harry rolled and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and Draco wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders pulling him closer.  
“I love you, too, Dray. What are we going to do now that both of your parents know about us?” Harry questioned as he lifted his head to look Draco in the eyes.  
“We clean up, go to bed and worry about it in the morning. Is that alright?” Draco said, and Harry rested his head back down on Draco’s shoulder.  
“Alright.” Draco reached over and grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning charm, cleaning himself, Harry, and his bed sheets. Draco then grabbed his bed sheets and pulled the sheets over both of them, and they both slowly drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.  
The next morning when Harry woke up, he rolled over, and he found himself buried into Draco’s side. “Well, good morning to you to, Harry.”  
Harry looked up and looked Draco in the eyes. “Morning, Dray. How did you sleep?” Harry asked as he started laying kisses across Draco’s shoulder and collarbone.  
“I would have been better if your elbow wasn’t jabbing into my side all night,” Draco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry stopped the trail of kisses along Draco’s shoulder and collarbone, and he looked up into Draco’s grey eyes.  
“I was gabbing you in my sleep with my elbow. I’m sorry, Dray,” Harry apologized as he rested his head back on Draco’s shoulder, and he stared down Draco’s abdomen, avoiding looking at Draco. “I was having a nightmare last night, about the day my parents were murdered, again. I didn’t realize that I was disturbing your sleep, Dray.” Harry started to roll away from Draco and started to move to get off the bed when Draco caught his arm and pulled Harry back towards him.  
“Harry, I was kidding. I didn’t know that you had a nightmare last night, but I also slept soundly; you didn’t disturb my sleep at all, Babe. Tell me about this nightmare that you keep having,” Draco soothed as he was brushing Harry’s hair out of his eyes, and then entangling his fingers in Harry’s hair. Draco pulled him close and gave Harry a light kiss on the lips as encouragement.  
“Well, it’s a pretty basic dream, Dray. It was about the night that Voldemort murdered my parents. I don’t remember the beginning; I never remember the beginning. We were playing that’s all I remember, and then the front door bursts open, and my father rushes out into the front foyer. He shouts, ‘Lily, he’s here. Get Harry out, now.’ My father then rushes out of view, and my mother picks up both of their wands and then she picks me up and runs up the stairs. She runs into my nursery and she slams the door shout and she starts putting up protective spells around the room, but before she is done we heard a thud on the stairs, which could only mean one thing, my father just died at the hands of Voldemort. My mother then drops to the side of my crib and she starts talking to me, but I can never hear what she is saying, so her mouth is moving but no words are coming out of her mouth. Then the door bangs open and a flash of green light and then I bolt upright in my bed, awake.” As Harry talked he curled himself into a tight ball curled into Draco’s side.  
The door of Draco’s room burst open then and in ran Narcissa. Draco looked up at his mother and was about to say something when she cut him off. “Draco, we have to leave. Your father, I think he’s gone mad. I can’t go on like this anymore. Your father said he was done with this, ever since you brought Harry home for the first time, but he’s dug himself into a hole and I don’t want to be a part of it anymore. Pack your things we are going to go to my sisters and then I am going to take as much gold out of our vault as possible before your father finds out. Quickly please.” Narcissa had never looked so scared in all the time that Harry had known her, and Harry swore he saw small bruises on her arms that she was trying to cover up with long sleeves, but they crept out slightly from under her sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize for the late post. I'm posting three different stories at once, and continuing those three at the same time so I'm going to apologize in advance for all the late postings. I hope you enjoy this last chapter I know I did. Please let me know your thoughts, it's very much appreciated.


	3. Running

Harry and Draco started gathering their clothes and pulling them on. When they were finally dressed, Draco pulled his school trunk out of his closet and started packing his clothes. Harry went into the other room and brought his trunk out and Hedwig. Narcissa then waved her wand and Harry’s trunk and Draco’s trunks disappeared, and then Narcissa took Draco’s and Harry’s hands and they also disappeared. When the reappeared, they were standing in the doorway of a house that Harry has never seen before.

Narcissa knocked on the door, and the person who opened the door looked almost exactly like Draco’s mother, and she most definitely was not the aunt Harry or Draco were expecting. “Cissy? What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you since I married Ted, and mother disowned me. What do you want?” the woman asked, and then her eyes landed on Draco and Harry clutching Draco’s arm. “Cissy, is this Draco? He grew up nice, and who is this nice young man with you?”

“This is Harry Potter, Draco’s best friend. Can we come in, please? I have nowhere else I trust to go to, not with Draco and Harry. Please, can we come in?” Narcissa begged. The woman opened the door all the way and waved her arm as if to allow them into the house. Narcissa grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled the boys into the house and then their trunks. “Thank you. Thank you so much. Draco this is your aunt, Andromeda. I do really appreciate this.” Narcissa didn’t know what to do, or where to stand in the house of her sister that she let her mother disown for marrying a muggleborn. “I’m sorry, Andy.”

“For what?”

“Not standing up for you when Mother kicked you out of the house. I should have stood up for you when you started dating Ted. Mother had no right to do what she did and I thought this then but I didn’t have the guts to tell mother of this because I was used to the way I was living. Now though I can’t have my son and Harry in danger with my husband going insane and going back to that man after what went on 15 years ago.”

“Cissy, you don’t have to apologize. To be honest I probably would have done the same thing if I was the one watching you be thrown out on the streets, Cissy. You, Draco, and Harry are welcome here as long as you want to stay. I will have three rooms accommodated for you and the boys. Make yourselves at home, and I will set the rooms. Sit, Cissy, please.” Narcissa walked over to the couch and sat down on the couch, and Draco and Harry followed her over to the couch and sat down next to her. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder, and Harry rested his hand on Draco’s inner thigh.

Andromeda walked back into the room, and she was about to say something, when she saw Draco and Harry. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the two of them, and she turned to Narcissa. “Cissy, are Draco and Harry… together?” She asked as she glanced back at Draco and Harry.

“Yes, is that a problem, because if it is I might have to find another place to keep my family safe? Draco is my son, and if the only way for him to be happy is without his father then so be it.” Narcissa stared her sister down, and she took Draco’s hand and started pulling Draco off the couch.

“No, that is not a problem, Cissy. I was just making sure it wasn’t a problem for you. I’m glad to hear that you are alright with your only son and heir being gay. You have come a long ways, Cissy since we were young and naïve.” Andromeda smiled at Narcissa and then at Draco and Harry. Draco sat back down on the couch next to Harry and pulled him closer. “Do you still want three rooms or do you want two rooms?” she joked. Harry looked over at Draco and then at Narcissa, and then Harry looked down to the floor. Harry knew there was no way that Narcissa was going to actually allow him and Draco to share a room officially.

“Well, they are most likely going to end up sharing a room anyway so you should only make up two rooms. They are old enough to make their own decisions, and it’s not like they can get each other pregnant.” Both Harry and Draco looked up at Narcissa in disbelief. They couldn’t believe that Narcissa had just said that, and actually meant what she said.

“I was joking, Cissy. Are you being serious, Cissy?”

“Yes, they are going to sneak into each other’s rooms at night anyway, and that is if they even sneak around at night. They are two grown boys, and they should have enough sense to not do certain thing at certain times.” Narcissa turned towards Draco and Harry and stared them down; both the boys looked down at the floor and didn’t look up until they couldn’t feel Narcissa’s eyes not barring into them anymore. They both looked up at each other at the same time, and they smirked at each other before they let them slip and they stared up at Narcissa.

“You are still being serious, Cissy. Right?” Andromeda asked and she had a confused look on her face. She tried to make sure that Narcissa was being serious or not.

“Yes, as long as they don’t do anything that they shouldn’t, they should be able to share a room. I am being completely serious, Andy.” Narcissa looked at her sister, and she looked completely serious. Andromeda looked shocked at first, and then she reached her hand out to Draco, taking his hand.

“I can show you to your room, if you wouldn’t mind coming with me, please.” Draco stood up and pulled Harry with him. She pulled the boys through the house and into one of her bedrooms, and she made the bed and left the boys to get settled. Narcissa pulled their trunks into the room and left. Draco and Harry sat down on the bed and just laid down on the bed. Harry rolled into Draco’s side and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder.

“Harry, are you just going to fall back asleep?”

“Yeah, I’m tired. Why did you have other plans, Dray?”

“Only if you were up to it, but if you’re too tired then I won’t continue what my mother was about to interrupt if you are still tired.”

Harry rolled over so he was straddling Draco’s hips. “Well, Draco, if you are going to tease me. Then you have to, because now I’m not tired at all.” Draco pulled Harry down and locked lips with Harry, and then he pushed his tongue through Harry’s lips and rolled over on top of Harry.

“Harry, do you really want to do this here and now?” Draco ran his fingers across Harry’s forehead brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. Draco leaned down and trailed kisses down Harry’s jaw and neck. Harry let out soft whimpers as Draco laid the kisses across his skin.

“Dray, if you keep doing that there is no way I can ever say no to you. Just keep doing what you are doing, Dray, I can’t stop you, not now not ever.” Harry moaned as Draco sunk his teeth into his collarbone, and Draco pulled out his wand and put a silencing charm on the room. Draco continued on Harry’s collarbone, leaving a nice bruise across Harry’s collarbone. Harry ran his hands down Draco’s back and found the hem of his shirt and pulled it over Draco’s head, and Draco continued kissing Harry’s neck and then started kissing his way up Harry’s neck and back to his lips.

Draco slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth, and Draco slipped his hands down Harry’s side and ripped his shirt off. Harry rolled his hips upwards into Draco’s erection. Draco moaned as Harry’s erection grinded against his own. “Harry! My god. Pants… off… now. I can’t stop myself when you do that, Harry. I need you…I need you in me, Harry.” Harry moved his hands down to Draco’s waistband, and undid Draco’s pants. Harry pulled Draco’s pants off and slipped his hand down between Draco’s cheeks and found his way to Draco’s entrance. Harry pushed his fingers into Draco’s entrance, and Draco let out a slight moan as Harry pushed his way into Draco.

Draco arched his back and he slowly moved his hands down to Harry’s waistband and started sliding his pants down his legs and off onto the floor. “Harry, more. More, please.” Harry slipped his other finger into Draco, and he rolled himself over so he was on top of Draco. Harry thrusted his fingers into Draco and slipped another of his fingers into Draco. “Harry, push this into me now,” Draco screamed as he gripped Harry’s erection and pulled on it some, causing Harry to scream a little. Harry looked down at Draco and stared him in the eyes.

Harry pulled his fingers out of Draco rather harshly and he pulled Draco’s legs up around his shoulders and lodged his erection inside of Draco, causing Draco to scream out. “Harry! My god, keep going.” Draco grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled them forwards, and Harry screamed as Draco thrusted Harry’s erection into himself. Harry took that notion and started thrusting himself into Draco; Draco letting out a small groan as each thrust went into him.

There was a knock on the door, and the two boys froze. Harry turned towards the door and said, “Who is it?”

“Harry, do you and Draco want any breakfast? Since you two didn’t have time to eat before we left. So did you want to eat something or not?”

“Draco and I are good. We aren’t hungry right now, Narcissa,” Harry yelled through the door.

“Are you sure, because you aren’t going to get anything until lunch if you don’t. You boys should eat something, and you shouldn’t wait until lunch,” Narcissa shouted back through the door. “Can I come in and talk to you boys, because I really don’t like yelling through the door?”

“We aren’t hungry, Mom. We can wait until lunch,” Draco shouted.

“Okay, just making sure. I’ll see you boys later then. We’re heading out to eat at a dinner down the block. Andy said that the dinner had nice food and was a good place to eat. I’ll see you when we get back.” Harry and Draco heard her walk away before they continued, Harry leaned down and started kissing Draco again when the door suddenly opened with a bang. Harry and Draco pulled away from each other and pulled the sheets up as quickly as possible before they whipped around and saw a young woman, which neither of them knew, standing in the doorway of the room.

“Hello, can we help you?” Draco tried to say politely.

“Yes, you can start by why you would be shagging in my mother’s spare bedroom while she is out? Then you can answer who you are?”

“Well, your mother went out to breakfast with my mother, and we weren’t hungry, so they went without us. Is that alright?” Draco asked. “May I ask who you are?”

“Fine I will talk to my mother about it when she gets home, and I’m Nymphadora Tonks, but you can call me Tonks. Who may you two be?”

“I’m Draco Malfoy, and this is Harry Potter,” Draco said as looked up at Tonks. She took a sudden step back and leaned into the door way.

“Draco, you’re my cousin, and Harry Potter. My god. What are you doing in my house?” Tonks asked with surprise in her voice.

“You can talk to my mother about that because I’m not exactly sure. If you could excuse yourself Harry and I were in the middle of something,” Draco stated.

“Uh, sure,” Tonks said as she backed out of the room. She was about to close the door, when she turned back. “And you should learn to cast better silencing charms,” she stated with a smirk, and then she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Draco pulled his wand out and cast a locking spell and a silencing charm. Draco pulled Harry back onto his lap and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Dray, you sure you want to continue. I have a feeling that she is going to tell your mother and I’m pretty sure your mother was serious about us not doing this.”

“Hey, babe,” Draco said as he stroked Harry’s hair out of his face. “Are you afraid of my mother?” Draco teased as he thread his fingers into Harry’s hair, and he pulled Harry’s hair backwards. He sat up and he kissed Harry’s neck, pulling Harry closer to him. Draco rolled slightly so he was half on top of Harry but also half off of him. Draco continued kissing and sucking on Harry’s neck, and Harry moaned as Draco slipped his leg between his and applied a little pressure to his erection. Draco pulled away from Harry and looked him in the eyes as he applied more pressure to Harry’s erection. “Because if you are, you really shouldn’t be. My mother couldn’t hurt a fly, and the only way she could hurt someone is not by having sex with her son. Plus my mother knew that we would do this even if she told us that we should be careful in someone else’s home. She knew, Babe, so don’t worry. Relax.”

Draco leaned back down and started kissing his neck again, and he positioned myself over Harry’s erection and guided Harry’s erection into his entrance. Both Harry and Draco moaned as they pushed against each other, and Draco went back to work on Harry’s neck as Harry started thrusting into Draco. Harry arched his back and tilted his head back giving Draco a better angle, and Draco took it. Draco adjusted himself, and Harry adjusted himself to thrust himself into Draco. Draco started thrusting down onto Harry and Harry matches his pace, slowly quickening the pace as he went.

Harry finally came inside of Draco, and Draco’s cum splattered across their chests. Draco rolled off of Harry and the pair curled into each other’s sides. Draco’s fingers started tracing the bit mark that he created on Harry’s collarbone, and he said, “Harry, you are okay with this?” Draco kept circling around the bit mark, but he didn’t look at Harry, he kept his eyes on the scabbed over bit mark on Harry’s collarbone. Harry reached over and lifted Draco’s face up, so he could see Draco’s beautiful grey eyes. When Harry could finally see Draco’s eyes, he leaned in and kissed Draco.

“Dray, what do you mean? We’ve been through this, if I wasn’t alright with this then I wouldn’t be here right now. Why do you keep asking me this, Dray?” Harry stroked his thumb back and forth across Draco’s cheek. “I am completely fine with this Draco.”

“No, Harry. That’s not what I meant. Are you alright with this?” Draco asked as he pointed at the bit mark. Harry laughed as soon as he realized what Draco meant.

“Dray, do you think I would have allowed you to do that if I wasn’t okay with it.” Draco gave Harry a look of confusion, so Harry elaborated, “Yes, Dray. I’m alright with it.” Harry pulled Draco in and kissed his lips. “Dray, I love you. You don’t have to apologize for this; I wanted you to do this or otherwise this wouldn’t have happened. Its fine, Dray.” Harry pulled Draco back in and started kissing Draco again. The two continued kissing until there was a sudden banging on the bedroom door.

“Draco, Harry, get out here. Now! I told you to behave and this isn’t what I meant,” Narcissa shouted through the door. Harry and Draco rolled apart and started pulling their clothes on. Draco undid his charms, and they flung open the door.

“Mom, what’s up?” Draco said nonchalantly like he had no idea what his mother was talking about, but Harry could see the anger in her eyes, and he slipped behind Draco.

“I told you not to do something, and you did it anyway. Please, Draco, tell me that this won’t be happening often, because I really don’t want to have to find some other place for us to stay, because you and Harry couldn’t keep it in your pants. My sister may be alright with you being with Harry, but that doesn’t mean that I want her knowing that you two are have sex every night. Nymphadora informed me that she walked in on the two of you earlier.”

“Mom, we swear we didn’t know that anyone else was in the house we thought that everyone left for breakfast. We thought that it would be alright if we just stayed behind and had a little fun. I’m sorry, Mom. We won’t do it too often, we promise, and this isn’t Harry’s fault.” Draco took hold of Harry’s wrists and wrapped them around his own waist.

“I never said that I thought that this was Harry’s fault, Draco. I’m just informing you that if this happens often I will be having more than just this conversation with you. Understood?” Narcissa stared Harry and Draco down and Harry just nodded, but Draco muttered yes, ma’am under his breath. Narcissa walked away and Harry looked at Draco.

“You see why your mother scares me now, Draco,” Harry said as he untangled his arms from around Draco, and he started walking away, when Draco caught his wrist.

“Harry, my mother may be intense, but she means well. I’m sorry, Harry, but you shouldn’t be afraid of her. I love you, Babe, and my mother knows this. She won’t hurt you if it means that I won’t be happy, because that’s all she wants, really. She just doesn’t want to have to explain to people about us, because, though she does accept us, she most likely does find that it is embarrassing to have a son that is gay, but she loves me and she can deal with that for me, because she loves me, Harry. That’s why she is the way she is, just remember that, love.” Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a hug.

Harry pulled away, but he kept one of his arms wrapped around Draco and slipped his hand into Draco’s back pocket. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders, and he pulled him to the living room. When they reached the living room, they found an open spot on the couch and they curled into the spot together. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and watched Draco and Harry come into the room and sit down. The two just sat content with each other, not really caring that people were staring at them.

Narcissa planned their holiday that they were going to take, and she spent the next two weeks trying to plan a new holiday that Lucius wouldn’t be able to find them. They were going to take this holiday for the rest of the boys’ summer holiday. She was planning it to get the boys out of the country until their next term started, because she wanted them to forget the events that happened at the Manor, and she wanted it to be impossible for Lucius to find them until the boys were safe at school. Narcissa wanted her boys to be safe and that was all that she cared about at that point.

Her husband was never going to see them again she was going to guarantee that, even if Lucius had to go to Azkaban. After what Lucius told Narcissa, she wasn’t going to allow him to see the boys, and she was going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about not allowing Lucius to see Draco or Harry. Even if Harry wasn’t her son, Narcissa really did care about him like he was a second son, and now that Draco and Harry were together, it was even more pertinent for her to keep both of her boys safe. When she finally finished planning the trip, and she told the boys they were thrilled to hear that the trip was still on, but they were still a little concerned.

“Mom, are you sure that this is a good idea, to still go on holiday. Father could find us, and since he is the one that you are running from.”

“Draco, where we are going your father isn’t going to find us I promise. He won’t think to look for us where we are going. He is never going to see you or Harry again. He can ruin his life, but he will not bring my boys down with him. Your father made me a promise 15 almost 16 years ago and he broke that promise to me, and for that he never gets to see his son again.” Narcissa said as she sat down on the bed in the boys’ room. “I just want you two to have a better holiday than what has played out so far and Lucius can’t ruin it. He can’t ruin it, because your father isn’t going to be in our lives anymore, and I am not allowing him to ruin something that he isn’t a part of. Draco, your father told me about the thing that he wanted you to do, and I can’t allow him to see or talk to you ever again. He got himself into something, and he wanted to drag you down with him, Draco, and I couldn’t allow him to drag you into this, Draco. You’re my son and you aren’t getting involved in this. Ever!” Narcissa stated. She was almost in tears, and Draco walked over and wrapped his arms around his mother.

“It’s alright, Mom. I understand. You had to do what was best for me, and I understand that, but I want to make sure that you are safe, Mom. You and Harry are the two people that I care about most, and I want you to know that I want you to be safe, too, Mom. That is all that matters, is that everyone I care about is safe,” Draco whispered.

Harry couldn’t hear anything that was going on, he just sat on the floor and leaned against the door. He wondered if Draco would have done that for him or if he would have just left him to cry. Does Draco actually care about him like he cares about his mother? Yes, Draco and Harry have been through thick and thin together, but does that mean that their relationship could last through a bad break-up if it came down to it. Harry doubted it. Harry stood up and walked over to the bathroom that was off their bedroom, and he walked in, shutting and locking the door behind him. Harry leaned against the door and put his face in his hands, not sure what to do. Harry decided that he should just jump in the shower and try and not think about what was going on. Straighten his head, and he would be fine. Harry pulled out his wand and put a silencing charm and a locking charm on the room, he didn’t want to be disturbed because then his thinking would be disturbed and he would never be able to figure this out for himself.

Harry walked over to the shower and turned it onto the hottest setting and he stripped down and stepped in, turning the shower down until he could stand the heat. Harry just stood under the shower head letting the water soak through his hair and down his body, and he just let his mind wonder not really thinking about one certain thing, and trying to not think about Draco. If he thought about Draco he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the one thing that he wanted to think about. How did he get to this point, and did he really want this for himself?

Harry had always known that he had some sort of feelings for Draco, it’s why he decided to get to know Draco in the first place. Harry had met Ron Weasley on the train and he was alright, but the way that Draco injected himself and carried himself, made Harry want to know him and figure him out, which is why he shook Draco’s hand and said, ‘We’ll see how the sorting pans out.’ Harry looked at Ron after that and he had a small look of betrayal on his face. Harry didn’t want to just walk away from his first real friend but he figured he would have an open mind about this school and all the people in it. If he was sorted into Slytherin, and Ron totally abandons him then Ron wasn’t supposed to be his friend, because the way that Ron made it sound was Draco Malfoy was going to be in Slytherin, no matter what, and Ron was going to be in Gryffindor no matter what, so if Harry was sorted into Gryffindor and Draco didn’t want to be his friend then Harry would know that Draco wasn’t supposed to be his friend either.

As facts would have it Harry became a Slytherin, and became friends with Draco and Ron stopped being his friend, he tried at first but then he couldn’t stand the fact that Harry was a Slytherin and stopped trying. Ron became good friends with Dean Thomas, a muggleborn, and Seamus Finnigan, a half-blood, which he seemed to tell everyone. Ron even didn’t try to be friends with him after he saved his younger sister in their second year, even after he was poisoned by the Basilisk. It took Harry a lot of effort to get Ginny out of that chamber with the little energy that he had. Luckily, when he reached the hospital wing with Ginny in his arms Fawkes used phoenix tears to heal him, and Draco was furious with him about putting himself in danger.

In their third year, when Sirius broke out of Azkaban, Draco was furious with him then to; he said that Harry should have never gone after Sirius, and risked his life like that. Even though he found out that Sirius was his godfather, didn’t betray his parents, and he only killed Peter Pettigrew because he was the one that betrayed his parents. Draco still thought it was dangerous to make that trip, plus Harry saved Ron Weasley that year, too. His stupid rat was Peter Pettigrew, the animagus that he was; everyone that knew that were dead or not saying because everyone thought Pettigrew was dead or Sirius was a mass murderer anyway, why wouldn’t he try and get out of a sentence.

In their fourth year, they had the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the year that Harry realized his feelings for Draco, but not that he felt the same way. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was the hardest thing that Harry had ever been through: the dragon, the Yule Ball, trying to safe Draco from the Black Lake, the maze, Voldemort rising, him killing Cedric Diggory, and then the fact that Barty Crouch Jr. tried to kill him after he got back from the maze that he just survived, and then having to deal with Draco after wards. Draco has chewed him out at the end of every year for something or other, most of the time it is because he put himself in danger and didn’t need to.

In his fifth year, Harry was confronted by Hermione Granger about teaching the students about Defense against the Dark Arts, since Umbridge was a prat, and couldn’t teach the students squat. Harry liked Granger for her attempt, but she eventually convinced him that it was a good idea, and Draco joined the Inquisitorial Squad, which after a while helped them a little bit, but then Draco had to catch them because Umbridge had caught them. Draco apologized for the treatment that Harry was getting but unless he wanted the same treatment, he had to do it. Harry just kept telling him that it was alright, he could take it, and he didn’t want Draco to have to deal with the treatment even if he was mad at him.

Now they were at the summer before their sixth year at Hogwarts, and Harry and Draco were finally together. Though, now Harry had doubts about his relationship with Draco once again. Why couldn’t Draco just act consistent like everyone else? Why did this have to be so difficult?

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted, when someone walked into the shower and wrapped their arms around him. Harry jumped and tried to spin in the shower but was forced to stay in place. The person’s head moved and rested on his shoulder and Harry knew exactly who it was. Draco. Draco kissed just below his ear and then whispered in his ear.

“What are you doing in here, Harry? You’ve been in here for over an hour. How did I know that you were in here? I know that that was going to be your question. Harry just because I’m not looking at you doesn’t mean that I am not tracking your movements at all times. I know that you cast a locking and silencing charm on this room, because I know that you would be thinking about if this was a great idea or not, so you would want to not be interrupted. Well, too bad, Harry. I’m interrupting you because I want you to know that I’m not going anywhere, I love you, and no matter how much you think it isn’t going to change that. You can convince yourself that I don’t, but I still will Harry. Do you understand this, love?” Draco whispered as his hand found its way down Harry’s chest and between his legs. Harry had to put out his arms and brace himself on the wall of the shower.

“Draco, it’s not that I’m doubting that you love me, it’s just…” Draco tugged on Harry’s newly forming erection, cutting off his sentence.

“No, Harry, you listen. I am not going anywhere. I love you, and I’m going to have you in my life for as long as I can possible manage. You cannot change that, and you are not going to try and change that. Understand, Harry? Because every time that you start to doubt or think about leaving me, and I’m hoping that this is the last time, I will do something like this to convince you that you can’t run from your problems all the time Harry. You need to learn to face your problems head on and talk them out sometimes. This isn’t like all your other problems Harry. Defeat the bad guy and just walk away. Everything will be peachy. Not this time. You need to actually talk to me about what you are thinking, Harry, that is the only way that this is going to work. I can’t be trying to figure out what is going through your mind and deal with what is going through mine at the same time, love.” Draco spun Harry around, so he could face him. “Do you understand what I am telling you, Harry?”

Harry wanted to respond but he couldn’t remember how to respond, because Draco’s hand was still holding his erection, and Draco must have realized that Harry was having a hard time thinking at all at this moment, because he suddenly let go of Harry. Harry slid down the shower wall and sat on the floor. “This is why I can’t talk to you about what I am thinking, Dray. I have a hard time thinking around you period. Especially, now that I’ve seen you naked and felt you in me and around me. Dray, I’m an awful mess, when you are around me. Why do you think I locked myself in here, away from you? I needed to think, Dray. I needed to figure out if this was real or if I was going to regret going to this relationship with you. I needed to have thinking time, and lately I haven’t been the best of thinker, and I figured it out today, when you hugged your mother. I don’t know what made me figure it out at that moment, but I realized that I was starting to doubt our relationship and I was wondering why that was, and I realized that this is the first time in a couple of days that you weren’t touching me or near me, and I just had to get away, and sort myself out before I talked to you about what was going on.” Harry paused and Draco started talking before Harry could continue.

“And did you figure it out, Harry?” Draco questioned without even looking at or touching Harry.

“All I figured out was that I love you, and I don’t care about the rest.” Harry got up off the floor and pulled Draco’s lips towards his own. Draco was surprised at first and then relaxed into the kiss, kissing Harry back. Draco pushed Harry up against the shower wall and trapped him against the wall. Harry slipped his arms around Draco and pulled him closer, and Harry slipped his hands down and around Draco’s butt, pulling his hips forward, grinding into Harry’s erection. Draco groaned as his erection grinded against Harry’s, and Harry slipped one of his hands up into Draco’s hair and pulled it to the side. Harry latched onto Draco’s neck, and Harry bit down on Draco’s collarbone.

Draco growled as Harry worked on his neck, and Draco grabbed behind Harry’s knees and pulled them up around his waist. Draco slid his hands down Harry’s back and cupped his hands around the bottom of Harry’s ass. Harry could feel as Draco moved his finger around and wedged his finger into his entrance. Harry’s head snapped back and slammed against the shower wall, and he arched his back digging his erection into Draco’s abdomen. Draco slipped another finger into Harry’s entrance, and again Harry arched his back, slamming his head against the shower wall and his erection into Draco’s abdomen.

Draco kept going and slid another finger into Harry’s entrance with the same results, and Harry could barely hold himself together. Harry’s hands were gripping Draco’s shoulders so tight that they were started to leave bruises on his skin. “Dray,” Harry muttered, but he couldn’t finish what he was saying. Draco gathered what Harry was trying to say, and he pulled his fingers out of Harry’s entrance. Harry whimpered as the pressure left his entrance, but was soon followed by a moan as Draco pushed his erection into Harry’s entrance.

Harry was arched so much that it didn’t look possible that his body could bend like that. Draco thrusted himself into Harry, and continued for a while. Slowly Harry starts to unbend and leans his forehead against Draco’s shoulder, and Draco bent his head down to capture Harry’s lips in his own, pulling Harry’s face off his shoulder and pushing his back against the shower wall. Draco was about to slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth when Harry’s cum splattered their chests, and Draco came soon after. The pair slipped down the wall of the shower and let the water wash away all the evidence of their actions. Draco leaned forward and shut the shower off and leaned back against the wall next to Harry.

Harry stood up and pulled Draco up with him, and he said, “Come on, Dray. Your mother is going to wonder where we are and then she’s going to start thinking that we are doing something that she told us not to do, which we did do, but we don’t want her to know that?” Draco stood up effortlessly and wrapped his arms Harry’s waist.

“Alright, let’s go. We don’t want my mother to blame you for something that is my fault again. Let’s get dressed and maybe we can go out and do something,” Draco stated and then he leaned in and kissed Harry’s lips. Draco pulled Harry out of the shower, and they both started getting dressed. When they stepped out of the bathroom, Narcissa was standing there waiting for them.

“Boys,” Narcissa stated with a sneer on her face, one like the one that his father always wore when something went his way.

“Mother, why are you standing there like that? What is going on?” The woman just stood there like she was waiting for them to move. “Mother?” Draco questioned.

Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at Narcissa and yelled, “Stupefy!” Harry then quickly pulled Draco back into the bathroom, and he locked the door and put a locking spell on the room.

“Harry, you just stunned my mother!”

“No, I just stunned your father, who used polyjuice potion to become your mother. That look she had on her face wasn’t something she would do, it was something that your father did, and you do it to,” Harry said as he stroked Draco’s cheek. “But there is nothing in this world that would make your mother put that sneer on her face, unless your father was impersonating her. Do you understand what I’m saying Draco?”

“Yes, I do. Do you really think that my father would do that?” Draco questioned as he glanced towards the door. “Why are we hiding in the bathroom?”

“I don’t know, it was closest door, so I just pulled you through it. I wasn’t going to go around by his body that would take longer, and I didn’t want to go anywhere near him,” Harry tried to explain.

“So you trapped us in the bathroom.”

“Fine you want to run across the room now. We can stun him again and run across the room.”

“Let’s go. On three.” Harry nodded. “One…Two…Three.” Harry pulled the door open and Draco shouted, “Stupefy.” The pair ran across the room and out into the living room.

“Hey, where have you been? You’ve been gone a couple of hours, been breaking mommy’s rules have you?” Tonks joked. Draco and Harry glanced around the room and found that Tonks and her father were the only two people in the room.

“Where’s my mother? I have to talk to her.”

“Your mother is out ‘bonding’ with my mother. Why? What’s up?”

“Nothing just that my father is unconscious on the bedroom floor, disguised as my mother, so you decide what’s up.” Draco shouted, and Tonks jumped up of the couch and ran for the bedroom that the boys were sharing. They heard shouting and some spells being cast, and after a while, Tonks came out of the room pulling Lucius Malfoy by a set of handcuffs behind her.

“How did this happen? How did he get in?” Tonks shouted towards the boys, but they weren’t sure if the questions were actually directed at them or not. “Do you two know the answers or not?”

“You think that I would go against my mother’s protective instincts and tell my father where my mother, my boyfriend and I are. I would prefer to live, and with my mother not my father. I was relieved when my mother took us away. That man couldn’t hurt me anymore, not while I’m here. I had nothing to do with this,” Draco almost shouted at Tonks. Tonks took a step back, and she stared at Draco.

“Okay, well, honestly I just met you the other day, so for all I know you could have been involved. I’m sorry that I blamed you for that. I’m going to message some of my Auror friends to come and help me with this.” Tonks dragged Lucius out of the room and locked him in a closet.

Draco and Harry curled up on the couch next to each other and waited for Tonks’ friends to arrive or Draco’s mother to come back. Sadly, Narcissa and Andromeda came home before the Aurors could arrive to take Lucius away. Andromeda noticed the mess in her house as soon as she walked through the door.

“Dora? Ted? What happened? Why is the house such a mess?”

“Mom, calm down. No one got hurt, everyone is fine. Well, everyone except Lucius Malfoy, but that’s okay. He’s in the closet waiting for my friends to take him off to Azkaban for attacking the boys, and for breaking into the house of an Auror.”

“Where are my boys?” Narcissa shouted as she rushed around the corner to find Harry curled up, asleep, in Draco’s lap, and Draco just running his fingers through Harry’s hair contently watching her sister’s telly. “Draco, are you and Harry alright?” Narcissa asked as she cupped her hand around Draco’s face and the other on Harry’s shoulder.

“Yes, Mom. Father used polyjuice potion and disguised himself as you, it threw me off at first, but Harry figured it out right away and he took care of stunning him and we ran out of the room and found Tonks. She took care of the rest. We’re fine, though, Mom,” Draco reassured his mother and rested his free hand on his mother’s that was resting on his cheek. “Everything is going to be alright. Okay, we can still go on that holiday that you wanted to go on and we can enjoy ourselves and forget about father. Sound good, Mom?”

“Yes, thank you, Draco.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

“Wait, I do have some questions about this incident first. You didn’t tell anyone that you were coming here did you, or that you were leaving your husband at all. Correct?”

“No, I told no one. It was a sudden thing and the only people that knew are in this room. My husband didn’t even know that I would come here. No one in my family besides myself even knew where Andromeda lived let alone that I would come here.”

“Okay, and it’s obvious that no one in this room told your husband where you were?”

“I would assume that no one told but I don’t know that for sure I just know that I didn’t and Draco and Harry most likely wouldn’t. I’m assuming that I can trust that none of you told my husband where I was.”

“I think that is a fair assumption, which begs the question how did your husband find you?”

“Lucius, is a Death Eater. He probably has an arsenal of ways that he could have found us. One being a tracking spell on one of us, another being people. He is really good at convincing people to tell him the information that he wants to know. If you really want to know ask him if he is still here.” Narcissa went back to examining Draco and Harry, and Tonks walked out of the room, Draco assumed to go talk to Lucius.

Harry stirred in Draco’s lap, and Draco wrapped his arm back around Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s arm like a little girl with her favorite teddy bear, which made Draco chuckle a little bit. The way that Harry captured Draco’s arm had Draco’s hand resting next to Harry’s cheek, so Draco started stroking his finger down and across Harry’s cheek. Tonks rushed back into the room and pulled Harry out of Draco’s lap, and Draco and Narcissa were about to protest when Tonks held up her hand and pulled out her wand which made Draco jump off the couch and was about to start yelling when Harry woke up from being tousled.

Harry’s eyes grew very wide at the sight of Tonks holding her wand to his face. “What the hell is going on?” Harry screamed as he struggled to get away, but Tonks held him tight. “Let go of me. Dray, Narcissa, what’s going on?” Harry directed in their general direction.

“Potter, shut it. Lucius Malfoy put a tracking charm on you, at least that’s what I think he did because all he gave me was your name since I’m pretty sure you didn’t tell him you three were here,” Tonks stated. She cast a spell that could detect any other spells that could be present on Harry, and when she found a certain set of spells that were found she removed them from Harry. Then Harry fainted, and Draco rushed forward and caught him.

“What did you do to him?” Draco shouted as he pulled Harry into his arms, cradling him in his lap. Tonks rolled her eyes and glared at Draco.

“Well, it takes a lot out of a person when you conduct certain types of spells on them. Removing certain spells is the same. Harry was pretty much being drained by the spell when it’s activated and someone is trying to locate them take the spell away and this happens. So it is possible that there are more people coming to either find Lucius because they know he was tracking Harry, or they are now assigned the mission of tracking Harry down. Either way Harry is in danger, because they are tracking him. My friends should be here soon but I can’t tell you if they will be here before or after your father’s friends. Mom, do you still have that magically protected safe room?”

“Yes, I’ll take them to the room.” Andromeda walked over and rested her hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Come with me please.” Draco nodded at her and picked Harry off the floor, and Draco and Narcissa followed Andromeda to her safe room. “You should be safe here. We will come and get you when we know it is safe.” She walked out of the room and Narcissa turned to Draco, who was now sitting on the floor in the corner with Harry curled in his lap.

They heard the door bang open, and then they could hear spells being cast. Draco wanted to know what was going on, but he wasn’t going to risk leaving Harry. Draco heard the door’s magical lock click and the door swung open. In the doorway was standing a man that Draco knew from some of Harry’s pictures of his parents, Sirius Black.

“Sirius, he’s fine. He’s just a little out. You aren’t even supposed to be here. What did Dumbledore say? Stay out of sight, you’re supposed to be dead,” Shouted a voice that was coming near the doorway and in walked a man that Draco knew for sure, Professor R. J. Lupin, their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in their third year. “Dora knows what she is doing.”

“No, I am taking my godson into my care. I don’t care if I’m supposed to be dead or not. Someone is coming after him and I want him safe, Remus. Harry and the rest of the Malfoy family are coming home with me. I don’t care what Dumbledore says. Draco, Narcissa, can you come with me please, I’m going to keep you safe?” Sirius asked as he turned towards Narcissa, Draco and Harry.

“But didn’t you die last summer, cousin?”

“Dumbledore faked my death, cousin. Now, if you please. Come with me.”

“Did you grab our things?”

“We will gather them yes.” Sirius held out his hand to Narcissa, and Draco stood up with Harry in his arms. Sirius escorted them out of the room and found all of their trunks, and Sirius waved his wand and they disappeared. Sirius wrapped his one arm around Draco and Narcissa took his other hand. Sirius waved his wand and they disappeared. When they reappeared they were standing in front of what looked like to be a muggle block of flats in the middle of London. Sirius dropped his arms and walked up to the fence in front of the building and tapped the gate three times, and the building started sliding to the side right in the middle. When the building came to a halt, Sirius strolled forward and indicated for Narcissa and Draco to follow him.

Draco walked through the front door and stood in front of a stair case and a hallway that ran parallel to each other. “Draco, you can take Harry up to the room on the second landing first door on the left.” Draco followed Sirius’ instructions, and opened the door to find their trunks already in the room for them. Draco set Harry down on the only bed in the room, and Draco wondered if Sirius knew about him and Harry, or not. Draco pulled the covers over Harry and then he laid down on the bed next to Harry, and he must have fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this isn't the end, but I'm going to start a set of prequels to this story. i feel as if I'm explaining events that happened in previous years too much. So I'm going to start with book 1 and work my way back up to this story, and then maybe tweak this story if it doesn't exactly line up with the others. I will try my hardest to work my way around having to edit too much on this story, but you know how things happen.


End file.
